Donner sa vie
by Asrial
Summary: DEATHFIC : les derniers instants d'Asmita. Drabble


Donner sa vie

Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, le jour de ses cinq ans, il s'était préparé pour cet instant.

Quand il était petit, encore un bébé presque, il avait découvert le monde à travers la voix de sa mère, puis de ses bras et encore de la caresse du vent sur son visage.

Depuis qu'il était assez grand pour quitter la toute petit maison de ses parents sans avoir un de ses frères pour le surveiller, il avait apprit à aimer le vent.

Il lui chantait des histoires passées, présentes et à venir.

Il lui racontait des histoires sans fin de ses voyages autour du globe.  
>Avant d'avoir quatre ans, l'enfant aveugle avait apprit le monde et sa place icelui.<p>

Il ne fut pas surprit quand un vieillard aux cheveux blancs vint le chercher pour l'emmener au Sanctuaire.

Il ne fut pas surprit de découvrir ce qui sommeillait en lui.

Lorsque son cosmos finit par s'éveiller, Asmita se souvenait encore de la joie intense qui avait déferlée en lui.  
>La sensation était la même sur celle du vent, sauf que la caresse, au lieu de simplement effleurer son visage, déferlait en lui, plus intime que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'alors.<p>

Pendant des années et des années, il s'était ingénié à remplacer sa vue morte par ce cosmos qui lui offrait un monde infiniment plus détaillé que sa vue n'aurait pu le faire.

Le monde pour lui n'était qu'énergies.

Des énergies colorées, des énergies à la saveur particulières… Toute une palette de sens qui étaient nés à travers son cosmos pour remplacer les autres, si défaillant et ordinaires….

Lorsqu'il avait eut dix ans, il avait reçut son armure. Son univers s'était alors élargie une foit de plus, intégrant la voix de la Vierge.

Par ses yeux à elle, il avait découvert la forme du monde. Voyant à travers elle ses frères et sœurs chevaliers….

Le pope était une sombre boule lumineuse et pulsante, Manigoldo un incendie flamboyant, Aldébaran un roc étincelant d'une densité remarquable, Aspros la moitié d'un tout, terne et douloureux… Chacun de ses frères avait une couleur, une densité, une saveur et une forme qui n'était qu'a lui. De certains, il sentait des fils les relier à d'autres.

Il avait mit longtemps à comprendre ce qu'ils représentaient.

Un peu jaloux, il avait utilisé les yeux de la Vierge pour s'observer lui-même.

Un tel fil existait bien et le reliait à celui ou celle qui était né pour être sa moitié.

Ou qui naitrait….

Ces fils transcendait la vie et la mort avait-il comprit. Le temps aussi.

Quelqu'un lui était destiné, mais pas dans cette vie.

Cela l'avait rassuré sur sa durée de vie. Comme il le soupçonnait, elle serait courte.

Il n'en avait pas été affecté plus que ça.

La saveur de la vie devait être goutée et appréciée telle qu'elle était sans se poser de question, quelle qu'en soit sa durée.

Il était vivant et en était heureux….

A douze ans, il avait découvert l'existence des Enfers et avait commencé à les explorer par l'esprit. C'était là qu'il avait découvert l'Arbre.  
>Dès qu'il l'avait "vu", il avait comprit qu'il serait sa mort.<p>

S'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, il accoucherait quand même d'un outil pour aider des frères.

La projection de l'âme de Pégase aux enfers avait été l'élément qu'il attendait depuis son adolescence.

Il l'avait poussé, titillé sans vergogne, autant pour le tester que pour l'aider à se libérer d'un peu de toutes les restrictions que l'éducation de l'enfant lui avait auto imposé.

Et à présent, les graines entre ses doigts, il les assemblait les unes aux autres en les chargeant de se cosmos sagement développé et mit de côté pour ce moment.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, il chargeait ce chapelet qu'il fabriquait de tous les sentiments que cette vie l'avait empêché de déverser.

C'était par amour de ses frères, de ses amis, de la terre elle-même qu'il lui offrait la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Lorsque son cosmos explosa pour nourrir les graines, il ne souffrir même pas de la brûlure qui se déversa dans ses veines.

Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit sa vie elle-même se déverser dans le chapelet.

Il ne souffrait pas, au contraire.

Il était heureux.

Heureux de donner sa vie à ses frères.

Il sut son corps qui se désagrégeait, dévoré pour les graines de vie qui naissaient à leur rôle.

Il sut son âme qui se dégageait de l'enveloppe diaphane qui finit par disparaitre à son tour.

Avec un sourire, il vit, pour la première fois.

Il vit le visage de pégase…  
>Si jeune… Si doux… Si fragile encore…<br>Le cœur de la vierge s'emplit de joie et de tendresse pour ce gamin borné qui était né pour eux comme lui était né pour mourir pour ses frères.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien que la joie du devoir accomplit

Et ce petit lien, qui reliait son âme à l'avenir…

Un jour….


End file.
